


Help Me, please...

by TonyStark941



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark941/pseuds/TonyStark941
Summary: Tony was supposed to be a genius, but, somehow he was always stuck in these messes. It wasn't really his fault- was it?And why is Hulk crying over there?Basically, Loki goes all maniac and threatens to kill The Avengers if Tony doesn't follow his orders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you all so much for reading! Thank you to everyone who has commented and given this work kudos- you are all awesome! I really hope you enjoy reading this, because I sure enjoyed writing this ( ; 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, SMASH THAT KUDOS BUTTON! Also, I would love to hear what you think of my story so far, so please leave a comment!
> 
> I would also like to add that this will be UPDATED TOMORROW, so please don't leave and forget all about it.

"Guys... listen to me! I have been up a LONG time making this, and I will simply not stand for being ignored. Now will you all look AT me, and not OVER me." Tony said, annoyed at his team for being so annoying. The least they could do was listen to him after all he had done.

"Sorry, Tony, we were listening. Please, carry on. Guys, listen to him." Bruce said. The two of them had hit off as soon as they saw each other for the first time five years ago, and they now regularly scheduled time in the lab to spend together. They were currently on the way to a major breakthrough in robotics, where they were trying to make a robot with the same features as a normal dog. It was going really well, and Tony was almost finished with the coding. Bruce's job was replicating cells of a dog and trying to put them artificially into the robot. Tony loved Bruce so much, and it seemed that Bruce loved Tony back. Even the Hulk would talk to him after missions. It was awesome. 

"Thanks, Brucie. Okay...so-" Tony started. 

The shrill sound of the Avengers alarm rang through the tower, sending waves of despair into Tony. The team abruptly sprung into action, and were soon suited up and ready to go. 

Tony dumped his latest invention onto the marble kitchen island forlornly, and went to join the others, who were piling into the Quinjet quickly. Thor seemed to sense Tony's disappointed mood, because he placed his (very large) hand onto his shoulder, a sympathetic look in his eyes. 

"We will look at your splendid gismo after battle, shall we not, Brother Stark?" he boomed, making Tony wince at the volume. 

"Um... maybe?" Tony replied. He really didn't think anyone was actually interested in it, but he wanted to show them anyway. After all, he did make it for them- not him. Maybe if they didn't want to look at it, he could leave it in the common area for them to find for themselves. It would be a pleasant surprise for them all. He, of course, would probably be in his workshop upgrading their weapons and suit, after all, the only reason he was on the team was for him to do that. 

Tony watched them all disappear into the quinjet, before calling his suit to take him to the scene. Apparently, Loki had escaped Asgard, and was causing trouble in Times Square. Tony was sick to death of Loki, honestly, that guy never seemed to go away. 

Tony heard some commotion, and turned left to see that the Avengers had already arrived, and were standing in a line in front of the crazed demigod, their weapons at the ready. Loki merely laughed at them, a magical expression on his face. 

"I will crush you all. Kneel before me and I will spare you." Loki said, making Tony snigger inside his suit. He was glad that the Avengers didn't hear that, or there would probably be a long speech from Thor about how his 'brother was simply making mistakes', and 'not to judge him for it', as 'everyone makes mistakes in their lives' and 'you should know that most of all, Stark'. Ouch.

Bruce still hadn't turned, and that was slightly worrying. Also, the biologist seemed to have a constipated expression on his face, like something wasn't working. Maybe-

A blast of green light hit him square in the chest, and in that moment, he was glad there was a hardened surface on his armour to protect his reactor. Tony grunted in pain, and slowly tried to get up, but the armour seemed to have lost all of its functions, and it was no use- he couldn't move at all. He felt claustrophobic in the darkened armour, missing the familiar blue LED lights that told him of his snarky AIs presence and that he would be okay. 

Another bast hit him in the same place, and Tony felt immense pain shooting through his body. He felt scared and panicked, and he still couldn't move. The last thing he heard was the grunts of his teammates before he passed out. 

 

Tony awoke to a cold, metal floor; his body felt like it was on fire. He tried to remember what happened, but his mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, and his vision was dark around the edges. It was dark and gloomy, and the whole place reminded him of his time in that cave in Afghanistan. He shuddered. 

"Hello, Avengers," a creepy, silky voice entered the room from what seemed to be a speaker. Loki. Of course it was bloody Loki. 

Tony suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder, and immediately jumped, thinking it was Loki. He turned, about to try and punch him, but breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was just Steve. Tony looked around the room, and realised he was not as alone as he originally thought. His team were behind him in what he realised was a cell. None of them looked injured, instead just wary and curious, like they were about to spring. 

"Oh, good. You're awake. We were wondering when you were going to come round." Natasha said, her voice- as always- calm and emotionless. Tony merely smiled in response, wondering why he was the last person to wake up. Probably because he was the most useless on the team. That was probably why. 

"Avengers. Lovely to see you all again. I was rather excited to see you. And tell Fury the roles have been reversed...if you make it back, that is." Loki said.

Thor stirred angrily. "Brother-"

"I am no brother of yours. Your father made that clear. You humiliated me in front of my planet, Asgard and Earth. I want revenge." Loki cut in, his voice almost sounding too controlled. "One life for five. Who's coming with me?" He asked. 

The room suddenly erupted into outcries of surprise and rage. Bruce still looked constipated, and Tony wondered if he was okay. 

Tony knew that he should offer himself to Loki, in order to free the team. He didn't care that he would most likely be killed, none of them would miss him anyways. Well, Bruce might, but, other than that, he would be replaced. Rhodes could join the team instead- the team always berated Tony for not following orders correctly, so maybe having someone with a stick up their ass like Mr Steve Rogers over there would benefit them. With the upgrades, he had complied a list of companies that would be more than happy to provide for the Avengers, and Tony would leave them half his money anyway, and leave the rest to charities all over the world. He was replaceable, and he knew that. 

"I'll go," Tony said, his voice cutting through the shouts. To his sadness, no one objected, not even Bruce. Trying to hide the hurt, he slowly stood up. He would go, but he really did want the last thing for him to hear to be the Avengers defending him for once. he spent his whole life getting shouted out and told off, everything he ever did critiqued. It was upsetting to know that he didn't mean as much to them as they meant to him. 

"Very well then. Stark it is." Loki laughed. The cell door swung open. "You are all free to go, all except you, Stark." None of the Avengers would even look at him. They filed out of the doors, but there was something strange about them that Tony couldn't quite put his finger on. They were walking with jerky movements, like they wanted to get back into the cell, but they were still walking out of the cell. Tony ignored it- if they were going to ignore him, he would ignore them. 

Soon, they all disappeared out of site, and Tony was left standing in the cell all alone, until Loki materialised out of what seemed to be thin air. Tony took a step back, and another, and another, until his back hit the wall. Loki laughed at him, and grinned in a predatory way, showing all his teeth. 

Loki waved his hands and a tablet appeared into Tony's hands. 

"I will not hurt you, Stark. Join me, and we can rule the Seven Realms together. If you disagree..." the demigod motioned to the tablet in Tony's hands. "There will be some consequences."

The tablet flashed on, and Tony was met with a live feed of the Avengers. There was a green glow around them, but none of them seemed to notice. Tony stiffened. 

"What is that?" he asked cautiously, dreading the answer. 

Loki smiled again, and twisted his hand like he was performing a spell. On the tablet, Bruce fainted. Loki did it again. Natasha's leg broke. Again. Steve began to bleed from an open stitch. Loki moved his hand again. 

"Stop! Don't hurt them. I'll do what you want me do to." Tony said, scared that they would keep getting hurt if he objected. 

"Good. Good. This will be fun. I want you to go back, and connect this tablet to every single CCTV camera in the tower. At the next assemble mission, you will be declaring your change in sides." Loki said, looking gleeful. 

Tony flinched, and could hardly stop the sarcastic retort that came out of his mouth. 

"Anything else, your highness?"

"Break up with Banner." Loki said, before vanishing. 

Tony gritted his teeth and walked out. He couldn't do this. What was he going to do?


	2. The Break-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have GOT to stop procrastinating on school work! Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left kudos. Please keep doing this- I love hearing what you guys think. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter. Enjoy!

Tony summoned his Iron Man armour as soon as he stepped out of the building, which happened to be an old, abandoned warehouse owned by a company named Parker Industries. He wished that he wasn't so close to New York, as he wanted some time to think about what he would do, and how he would confront them. Tony was also dreading the idea of breaking up with Bruce- he couldn't imagine Bruce and him not being in a relationship. He really hoped that they would be able to stay friends, but Tony doubted Loki would let him. 

The sight of his huge tower coming into site sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn't stop thinking about how easily the Avengers had walked away from him, even though they knew he would die. Even Bruce had left without a backward glance, and that hurt the most. Maybe he wasn't as important to them as he thought he was. It was kind of sad actually. 

He landed carefully on the landing pad on top of the tower, and felt oddly vulnerable as the suit left his body, almost as if Loki would suddenly appear at any given moment and kill his friends... his family. Tony didn't think he would be able to live in a world without them; they made him whole. He walked through the glass doors, feeling comforted by his treasured AIs greeting, and promptly decided that he needed a coffee. A very big coffee. 

Tony made his way to the communal kitchen in hopes that he could get some coffee and maybe not run into any of the Avengers. Unfortunately, someone in this world had bestowed bad luck on him, and neither of his wishes were fulfilled. There, in the kitchen, sat the entire Avengers team surrounding a broken coffee machine,, anxious looks on their faces. 

"It was all your fault, Thor. I am not having Tony tell me off for something I did not do." Steve said. 

"But it was you who told me to make you all coffee," Thor whined. The previous day, he would've laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, but Tony was still hurt that the team had just walked out on him, knowing that he would sacrifice his life so that they could live. Even Bruce had left him to die. 

"It's fine- but don't do it again. Have you guys had your debriefing?" Tony asked, trying to change the subject. 

The rest of the team exchanged glances warily, until Steve suddenly straightened up and began to talk in his leader voice. "We’ve tried. Agent Coulson wanted us to debrief, but we couldn't remember anything that happened. All we know is that we suddenly woke up on the Helicarrier, with Fury standing over us. One of my stitches had reopened, Bruce was still dead to the world-" Tony was relieved to see his boyfriend sitting there safely- " and Natasha had a broken leg. We were hoping you knew what happened, all we remember was flying to Times Square."

Hold up. What? 

"You... you don't remember anything? At all?" Tony asked, relief and confusion probably evident on his features. 

“Well, you know when I was under Loki’s control? It felt exactly like that. All I remember is a blue haze and you standing alone, watching us all walk away. Do you remember any of that?” Clint asked, his voice tight from the painful memories of the past. 

Tony shrugged. “I told you, I don’t remember anything.” 

He walked over to the broken coffee machine, feeling all eyes in the room on him. The silence in the room was deafening, and he could hear every breath. They could probably hear his heart beating quickly with anxiety. He shivered; Tony hated silence. 

“Where were you?” Natasha asked him, her voice worried. He looked her in the eyes. 

“Somewhere,” Tony could barely control himself, and he realised his mistake when the team tensed up. They knew that he remembered now. Great. “Look, if you’re all just going to gawk, I’m going to go and fix MEG.” 

Tony didn’t wait for the answer before stumbling out of the door, and going down into his workshop. There, he felt safe surrounded by his tools and music shield, it was the place he could finally be alone to just think.

He laid MEG gently on the bench, and sat down in his chair, feeling sick and tired of everything. Tony really wished that these things would just stop happening to him- he seriously could not deal with these things anymore. Honestly, why was it always him that the bad guys pick on? He was just about able to deal with Loki in the past, but now? Now it was the final straw. Loki was threating his family and best friends, and that was something that Tony hated. Loki knew he would do anything to protect them, and sacrificing himself to save the rest of them was one of those things. 

“Tony?” A hesitant voice said, their voice coming out as a whisper, snapping Tony out of his useless pondering. 

“Yes?” Tony replied, his voice coming out harder than he meant to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bruce flinch. 

“I was wondering if you were okay. You looked really scared. You remember, don’t you?” Bruce said, the two of them knowing that it wasn’t a question, but a statement. “What happened?”

“Loki. Bloody Loki.” Tony replied, his words tumbling over each other in exhaustion. “I love you, Bruce. I’m sorry.” His voice was weak and shaky. 

“I love you too Tony. What happened with-“ Bruce began, before he was cut off by a cry of pain. 

All Tony could feel was agony washi g over him, sending his head throbbing and eyes to water. He could vaguely see Bruce was saying things to him, but the pain was too much, and another scream tore in his throat. Dark spots began to enter his vision, and suddenly a horribly familiar voice infiltrated his head. 

“Remember what I told you Stark. Or there will be consequences.” Loki said, his voice evil and menacing. 

The pain suddenly left as quickly as it came, and Tony opened his eyes to see Bruce peering at him anxiously, red marks forming on his wrist where Tony had been clutching him tightly. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Don’t worry, I’m here.” Bruce whispered, his arms still around Tony. But Tony couldn’t get the words out of his head. The awful things that would happen if he didn’t listen to Loki. 

Tony straightened up, and looked Bruce in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. 

“We’re not good together. I don’t think this will work. It’s too rushed, and doesn’t make any sense- you know it would be better for the both of us if we just went back to being friends.” Tony said, his expressions masked by a tone filled with hardness. 

“Tony, you can’t be thinking clearly. I think you should have a rest, and we’ll talk about this later. Okay?” Bruce said, his expression heart-breaking, but his voice calm. Bruce began to help Tony up off his chair, but was stopped. 

“I am thinking clearly. No amount of ‘rest’ will make me change my mind. Leave me alone.” He replied, faux anger in his tone. 

A voice entered his head again. “Make it convincing. I like watching this.” Loki said. 

“Tony-“ Bruce started. Tony took a deep breath to brace himself. 

“Listen to me. I don’t love you. You are just a fling that ended up lasting longer than most. I should hve ended this a long time ago. I’m done with us.” Tony said, pleading with his eyes for Bruce to understand what was happening. But Bruce wouldn’t even look at him. 

“What are you saying?” Bruce asked, begging to Tony. 

“Don’t make me say it, Bruce. Please don-“ Tony implored, tears falling freely down his face, much like his almost-not boyfriend. 

“What are you saying?” Bruce repeated. 

Tony took a deep breath. “I’m breaking up with you, Bruce.” 

Bruce looked at him with tears running down his cheeks, before running out of the room. He hovered at the doors. 

“I will always love you, Tony. Are you really going to do this?” he asked. Tony didn’t answer. 

Bruce turned, and left the workshop. 

“Good, good, Stark. I must say, I’m very impressed with your acting skills.” Loki clapped, smugly grinning, before disappearing in a flash of green light that he had materialised in moments earlier. 

Tony flinched when he heard the Hulk roar from far away in the tower. He didn't do anything, though. He just sat there, and cried.


End file.
